Super Mario College
by Skrellogs
Summary: (Direct sequel to Mario High School) Mario, Peach, and their baby, along with all their other Mario friends from High School, are back and ready to go to Super Mario College! But Mario finds out that it isn't like High School. Not only that, but it seems like everyone else already knows who they want to be while Mario is left behind. (full bio on a03)


**((IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SERIES, MARIO HIGH SCHOOL! THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS AND PLOT POINTS THAT ARE REVEALED AND EXPLAINED IN MARIO HIGH SCHOOL, SO PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE READING SUPER MARIO COLLEGE!**

**Also, it has been over a year since Mario High School ended. Currently, it has 2,300+ on AO3 and 8,700 on FF . net. 10,000 people have read Mario High School! So it is time I deliver the sequel. This will be the final story in the Mario High School series, but i will continue to do AU short chapters requests and maybe a spin-off. I hope everyone is excited to see how it will all end, and I hope you enjoy!))**

It seemed like only yesterday that Mario, Luigi, Peach, and everyone else had graduated High School right after having Senior Prom and defeating Satan, but now summer is over. Mario and Peach spent that time learnign how to be good parents to their baby Pocahontas, Wario and Waluigi's mom enjoyed having two sons again that were alive, Luigi and Peasley spent that time by being gay, and Mama Mia, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, and Mona spent it by being dead. Now it was August, and it was time for school again. But it wasn't normal school...it was College!

Mario didn't have his motorcycle anymore, and Peach didn't have her pink corvette anymore. Getting rid of them was hard for them, but they needed the money for baby stuff, plus they needed a family friendly vehicle. So they got one, and they were loading it up full of boxes full of their stuff. They bought a house together that was close to the college they are going to, and today was Moving Day. Peasley and Luigi were both there, because Luigi was also moving out and Peasley was there to help. They didn't buy a house though, they are going to live in a college dorm together.

Mario and Luigi were both moving out of Wario and Waluigi's mom's house, and Wario and Waluigi's mom was outside in front of the front door, crying and looking sad as she watched them load their cars full of their packed up boxes and ready to go to college. " I can't believe that you boys are already going off to college! It will be so lonely here without you kids here..." she said as she wiped away all her big fat lady tears, "First Wario and Waluigi die, and right when I get new sons they leave for college! It is like I am losing my boys again!"

Mario closed the family friendly vehicle's trunk, because they were done packing all their shit. He went over to her to comfort her. "Hey, don't cry, Wario and Waluigi's mom! We aren't dying and we aren't moving away super far away. We're just going to College, and we will always be here for you no matter what. Whenever you feel lonely and miss us, you can visit anytime, and we will drop by every now and then too! Don't worry about it!" Peach also came over with her's and Mario's baby, Pocahontas. "And don't forget that you also have a daughter in law and grandson, plus Luigi's gay boyfriend! Your family is so much bigger now!"

Wario and Waluigi's mom stopped crying a little, and then went back to big-time crying, but this time it was a little less sad. "You're both right...this isn't the end, it is just the beginning for this family! I hope you all have fun at college!" Mario and Luigi both came up to hug their adoptive Mama, Peach and Peasley went over to hug their mom in law, and Pocahontas hugged his grandma. They finished their goodbyes, and they all left to start unloading all the shit they packed in their new living spaces. Luigi and Peasley were gonna live in the college dorms while Mario and Peach went out to their house that was a few miles away.

With Mario and Peach, they drove up to their new cozy family-sized house. It had 3 bedrooms, one for Mario and Peach, one for Pocahontas, and a guest bedroom, 2 bathrooms, one in Mario and Peach's room and one in the hallway, a basement and attic, a kitchen, living room, and a decent sized backyard. Mario and Peach started bringing in all the boxes themselves. Pocahontas didn't help, but it wasn't because he was a lazy asshole. He was just a 3 month old baby, and he would probably die if he tried to bring in even a single box.

They didn't feel like unpacking everything, so they just unpacked the necessary stuff, like food and clothes and a mattress and blankets to put in the floor, and they would do the rest later. "Mario, this place is so beautiful! When we are done unpacking and decorating the house, it will be the perfect place to raise our baby in! I am so excited!" Peach was so excited, and she was getting super loud and screaming a little bit. She took Mario's hand and kissed him. "I am excited too Peach, I can't wait to get all this unpacking out of the way. We only have a few days before the semester starts."

"Well, it's getting kind of late and I am tired. We can keep unpacking tomorrow...but for now, how about we celebrate our new house by having sex in it first?" Peach said sexily while rubbing a hand over Mario's chest. Mario then got really excited because sex with Peach was super cool and fun, so he said "Yeah, let's do that! Now would be great too." They both looked at their baby Pocahontas, who was sitting there looking at them. "Pocahontas," Mario said to Pocahontas, "Why don't you go to your room and play with your toys while me and your Mama have sex in the way you were created?"

"OK Papa! Have fun!" said Pocahontas, and he went to his room to do his thing to leave his parents for sex. Mario and Peach both looked at each other, and they threw themselves on the mattress they put on the floor and started to make out in a very hot way that made them both sexy and ready for sex. They were so hot that theyr clothes burned off because of the temperature of their hot bodies, and that left more time for them to do things for each other. Mario looked at Peach's boobs. "Wow, Peach your pregnancy boobs are so big even as we speak."

He was right about that, because they were so monstrously huge. Their baby would never go hungry at this rate because her boobs looked like 2 gallons of milk from the store. "Yes, but they are so full and heavy and they hurt. Will you be a good boyfriend and help me release cargo?" Mario was happy to help, because he was as thirsty for her milk as he was hungry for her body. He took both of her boobs in his hands and directed each nipple to his mouth, closing his mouth down on them. He began to suck on them hard, and it sounded like someone put a vacuum tube in a big bowl of jell-O. Mario took in the milk, and he could feel the boobs shrinking in his hands as he got fuller.

As he did this, his penis was inside her, in the vagina part, which is where they go sometimes when not in the butt or mouth. He was thrusting his penis in and out, in and out, in and out, and he was doing this super hard and fast because he was a turbo sex master. He was also releasing his vast amounts of semon, and it was coming out of him into Peach as fast as milk was going inside of Mario from out of Peach. It was like it was a never ending cycle of milk and fluids going into their bodies and then going into the other from them.

Mario and Peach were making a bunch of noises and sounds of sex pleasure from having so much awesome sex, and they finally finished when they both let our their semen and stopped. They both lied their on the mattress naked and sweaty and stuff, but it was okay because their baby couldn't see it. After they were able to breath like normal people again, they put on PJs, which Peach could fit into now because her boobs were a lot smaller. "Thank you for helping me with ym boob milk Mario! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"No problem! I left enough in them for you to feed Pocahontas with, so we can all eat and then go to bed. We will be busy tomorrow, so we should get lots of rest." Mario was right, and Peach got Pocahontas and they all had dinner. Mario and Peach had normal solid people food while Pocahontas hung off of Peach's nipples while she ate. Then after they ate, Mario and Peach brought Pocahontas onto their mattress because they didn't build his crib yet, and they laid down to sleep. "Good night Pocahontas, we love you!" said Mario and Peach to Pocahontas, and Pocahontas said the same thing to them but in reverse.


End file.
